


[Podfic] What's Easy to Come By Ain't No Treat

by Koschei_B



Series: [Podfic] Cats and Witchers, Oh My [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misuse of Mice, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Werecats, russian speaking reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_B/pseuds/Koschei_B
Summary: Winter comes, and that means Kaer Morhen. In which Geralt's family likes his new pet cat.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: [Podfic] Cats and Witchers, Oh My [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: fandomtrees





	[Podfic] What's Easy to Come By Ain't No Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What's Easy to Come By Ain't No Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515455) by [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/pseuds/james). 



> Hope this is good enough, james :)

[Google Drive link here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1mEqsjjrBCLqIGcTO0tga_dEUkWCkE-8l/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
